


Always Yours, Always There

by nebulousprincess



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Comfort, Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Promptis - Freeform, Stargazing, a couple f-bombs for sure, at least after chapter one, but nothin too bad, its just these boys being cute, just kinda nebulous, listen theyre sweet troubled souls, mentions of luna, no bashing tho, not set during any specific time, oh yeah theres swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousprincess/pseuds/nebulousprincess
Summary: Noctis and Prompto spend nights talking by the fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just fluff, hope ya enjoy!

The closer the group got to Altissia, the more confusing things got.

They were under the stars, at some point (how long? How long had it actually been? Since they left? Since the nights started to bleed together?) when Prompto noticed that Ignis and Gladiolus had already gone into the tent for the night. It was just himself and Noctis quietly staring at the night sky.

But Prompto always did have problems when it was quiet for too long. 

“Noctis,” he said quietly, “when did things get so- so screwed up?” His voice wasn't its usual tone; instead it was soft and serious. 

Noctis gave a bitter laugh. “Good question.” He paused, and then actually gave an answer. “I don't know. Maybe after I became King to a broken Kingdom. Maybe after my Father,” he inhaled sharply, “was murdered in his own palace…?” 

Noctis sat up, only to put his face in his hands. Prompto heard the bitterness in his voice as he continued. “I didn't- I  _ don't- _ even get time to mourn my own  _ father  _ for any length of time…”

Prompto sat up as well, his shoulder brushing against the now-King’s. “I'm sorry,” Prompto said, turning to look at Noctis. “You don't deserve,” he paused, looking around. “All this. All this misery…” he added quietly, but then suddenly felt stupid, “Shit, that probably didn't make you feel bett- ah, I mean, well I  _ meant _ what I said but, you don't  _ deserve  _ this  _ burden _ but I-  _ Shit. _ ” He looked away from Noctis, face flushed, feeling ridiculous. He talked so  _ much _ but he could never find the right thing to actually  _ say! _

But he was stirred out of his thoughts by a soft laugh from Noctis. It was only then that Prompto saw the droplets in his king’s eyes that he realized Noct was on the verge of tears.

“Dammit,” Prompto muttered moving closer to his raven haired best friend. “I know I'm not- not good with words, Noct, I didn't mean to make yo-”

But Noctis stopped Prompto, moving and slowly wrapping his arms around the blond. “You don't even understand,” Noctis whispered, holding Prompto close, “you’ve always known what to say to me.” 

Prompto was shocked but wrapped his arms around Noctis all the same, his face burning.  _ How could Noctis say he was helpful at all? He wasn't anybody. Just some peon.  _ But maybe Noctis wasn't lying, and if that was the case, well, maybe he really was good enough for Noctis (just maybe).

The blond closed his eyes, and tried not to think. He just wanted to feel the  _ closeness _ between himself and Noctis. The warmth. “I'm glad,” he finally whispered back,”that I'm good enough for you.” 

Noctis only held him closer.

* * *

Every night they’d camp, after then, Prompto and Noctis had an unspoken promise to have time together, just themselves, after the rest of their party had gone to bed. Prompto didn't know if it was perfect or awful.

He knew this couldn't last. Noctis was to be married and become a king. What king would have time for some street kid? What time would Noctis have for a man; Gods, not even- a  _ boy _ who loved him, but that he didn't love back?

Noctis didn't know that, though. That Prompto loved-him- _ loved- _ him. Noctis didn't know that every time they were close, the blond’s heart fluttered. That just being around Noctis made him happy. That everything Noctis said to reassure Prompto that he was good enough, that he was the raven-haired man’s closest friend; he didn't know that only made Prompto love him more.

That was perfect. Feeling love.

It was awful knowing it was going to come to an end. After this trip, Prompto wouldn't even be able to daydream about his king. Not even pretend, just for a few seconds, that there was a possibility that Noctis would love him, too.

Things had gotten worse, as far as their situation went. Every good thing that happened on the trip only paved the way to more of the bad things (and those usually far outweighed the good). Battles progressively became more insidious, more risky, and more painful. Worst, though, were the innocent people killed because of this fucking awful  _ war. _

Prompto and Noctis would still sit under the stars, though.

Prompto had been poking the fire with sticks, throwing bits of grass in and watching them burn. He didn't know why, but all he could think about was his closest friend’s impending wedding. “I'm sorry you're missing Lady Lunafreya,” Prompto said, continuing to look at the fire, and cursing himself for bringing it up (it only made him miserable to think of Noctis with her- marrying her-  _ being  _ with her). He knew Noctis loved Luna, and maybe that's why he’d never brought it up. How could he compete with a relationship that was seemingly set in stone? 

He couldn’t, and that was even if Noctis had some sort of  _ feelings _ for Prompto in the first place.

Noctis stared at his friend until Prompto looked back at him. “It's one of the worst things,” Noctis said. “I don't know how she is, if she's okay… it’s not a pain that I can even fully explain.” 

Prompto nodded, feeling a pang in his heart; part was his sorrow of his unrequited love, and the other part was for the hurt Noctis felt.

Noctis sighed. “I don't say it enough, but thanks, Prom.” He gave the blond a small smile. “I know I could talk to Ignis and Gladio about this. About anything, I guess.” He paused, and looked into Prompto’s eyes. “But it's easier to talk to you. Better.”

Prompto swallowed. He didn't know what to say to that, his only focus was on the way the fire sparkled in Noctis’ dark eyes. He wished he had his camera.

He didn't have his camera, though, so he just burned the image into his brain the best he could.

“Luna-” he whispered, still looking into Noctis’ eyes, “is- is lucky to have you. Caring about her.”

Noctis didn't speak for a second, and Prompto almost wondered if maybe Noctis was trying to save the image of Prompto’s own eyes into his head. It was only wishful thinking, though.

Finally, the king looked away from Prompto and to the fire. “Maybe. I've caused her plenty of trouble, though. I've cost everyone a lot of trouble.”

“Not me,” the blonde whispered, quickly. He didn't take his eyes off Noctis.

To his surprise, Noctis looked back at him with a sad smile. “You really don't get it, Prompto,” he muttered, his face twisted into a sardonic smile. “Of course I love Luna… I've always loved her. I always  _ will.”  _ He shook his head sadly when Prompto only looked at him with concern and furrowed brows.

“Prompto, my marriage is arranged,” he said slowly, looking at Prompto like he wished the blond would understand him without having to further explain. “I love her, but I never wanted to marry her- I-” his breath caught in his throat and he looked at the stars, and then back to Prompto. “ _ Gods. _ I've never- never  _ wanted  _ her like that.”

“I don't,” Prompto started, head swimming trying to decipher what the king meant. “I don't- don't understand…?”

Noctis looked pained. Prompto didn't know why Noctis looked so hurt (it was his fault the king was hurting, wasn't it?). He didn't know how to fix that look on his best friend’s face, didn't know  _ why _ his friend had such a sad look.

Noctis looked Prompto straight in the face, in the eyes, and seemed to stare at the blond’s very soul. “How do you not realize it?  _ Shit,”  _ he laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound at all. He blinked and suddenly Prompto noticed how glassy his King’s eyes were. He put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders and gripped so hard it nearly hurt. “It's always,  _ always,  _ been you. I've always,  _ fuck _ , I've always just loved  _ you. _ Not like I love Ignis or Gladio, not like I love Luna-” he looked so confused, his arms trembling and his face red. He gripped Prompto harder and looked down. His voice was hardly audible. “I've always just wanted to be with  _ you,  _ Promto.” 

Prompto could hardly breath, his breath, his words, his  _ feelings _ , were all caught in his throat. His didn't move, still trying to process what the hell his King had just told him. He didn't realize he’d been motionless until Noctis took his hands off of him.

“ _ Damn it. _ ” The king whispered, one hand going to run through his hair. Noctis’ brows furrowed in, and he looked embarrassed. Prompto was still in shock, but noticed Noct’s every move. His slumped figure, his downcast eyes, and his red cheeks glowing in firelight.

“Oh,” was all Prompto could mutter. He didn't dare to believe he wasn't just dreaming. After all, he’d had dreams (too many to not be considered hopeless). One’s where Noctis confessed his undying love for him, and Prompto would kiss him and kiss him and  _ kiss him.  _ One’s where Noctis’ smile was soft and beautiful and lovely and kind and  _ utterly _ focused on Prompto himself. But none of his dreams had ever had Noctis looking so miserable.

Noctis sighed, but couldn't really bring himself to face Prompto. “Listen, I know you don't feel that way. About me.” Noctis frowned. “I mean, I've heard how you swoon over Cindy. Even about Areana. I don't,” he sighed, “I don't really expect anything, I never have.”

“But I can't keep pretending that I don't feel this way. I can't hear myself talk about Luna like that, and I can't stand feeling like I'm lying to you.” Noctis laughed, but it held no humor. His face quickly turned into a cold frown. “If it bothers you, you don't have to stick around. Or if you just want to pretend it,  _ this _ , never happened, that's just- just as well.”

Noctis blinked at the fire until letting his eyes close. His shoulders slumped.

The entire time Noctis talked, Prompto was reeling. How had Noct mirrored his own feelings for so long? And how Prompto not known?

It was true Prompto talked about girls- he  _ liked  _ girls. He’d had girlfriends. But he never felt true butterflies when he flirted with girls, or with boys, with anyone. He found people attractive all the time, and even if he wasn't any good at it, he was a flirt. But he never felt nerves, never felt butterflies, when he was trying to charm others. Only when he was around Noctis. It was only ever his best friend.

Prompto didn't know how long it had been since Noctis spoke, but he finally reached out a shaky hand to Noctis’ shoulder, his other hand touching the King’s jaw gently. Noctis’ eyes flew open, and he looked bewildered.

Prompto smiled at the expression, finally realized the weight of Noctis’ words. He leaned into Noct, the blond’s cheek nearly brushing the king’s. “I've always wanted you, too, your Majesty,” he murmured into his friend’s ear, his lips still curled into a small smile. Prompto closed his eyes, and moved to press his forehead against Noct’s. The King didn't resist at all.

They sat like that wordlessly for a while, both shocked at the other’s actions and words, but taking comfort in the other’s touch.

When they finally moved apart to look at each other, Prompto’s breath caught in his throat. Noctis was staring at the blond with an intensity he’d never known. 

“Prompto,” Noctis asked, his face blank, the only sign of emotion being his flushing cheeks. “Is it alright if I kiss you?” 

Prompto could only whisper a yes, and then felt Noctis’ lips on his own. It was a soft kiss, pure, and wonderful all the same. A kiss that seemed so out of place in a world filled with darkness. Prompto didn't realize he wasn't breathing until the King pulled away and the blond had to gasp for air. His lips tingled from the contact with Noct’s own.

“Noct- I-” Prompto swallowed harshly. “I've wanted that for- for a long time.” Prompto’s eyelashes fluttered, despite everything just done, and everything his king had said, he still felt self-conscious.

“Me too.” Noctis stared at Prompto like he himself was one of the stars in the sky. He’d never seen Noctis like this, his eyes so brilliantly lit up. All from some kiss. A kiss with  _ Prompto,  _ of all people.

“I'll always be with- with you,” Prompto finally said, staring back into Noct’s dark eyes. “Whatever you want, need… Anything. I won't leave.” 

Noctis finally smiled, and Prompto felt like he’d been blessed. “I never thought it would work out like this. Or at all- but I won't take it for granted, Prom.” Noctis sat one of his hands onto Prompto’s. “You've always been there.” 

Prompto smiled back at Noctis, wondering what he’d done in life to deserve this moment of bliss. As the fire continued burning into the night, the two still sat by it contentedly. Really, they were just happy to be near each other- happy to know they would be  _ together  _ now. It wasn’t that either of them knew what the future held, in fact, they didn’t even know what to expect out of tomorrow. Noctis and Prompto just knew they’d be all right because they had each other. After all, they’d always had each other, but now there was more reassurance; now they both  _ knew _ they’d have each other far, far into the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw! How cute-but-totally-clique! I haven't written fanfiction since I was veeeery young, and I'm glad to say those writings never saw the light of day. I'm just glad to add to the Promptis train! Thoughts and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
